The present application relates generally to distribution of media content items to in-transit media systems. More specifically, the present application is directed to managing content distribution to media clients on transport crafts in compliance with media content distribution rights.
Transport crafts, such as commercial aircrafts, trains, boats, etc., may have storage-based media systems that store media content items on a server located on the craft in order to provide in-transit media to local media clients. More recently, transport crafts have included systems that provide for network connectivity while in transit, thereby providing local media clients with additional access to streaming media content from sources remote from the craft. For example, such systems may provide streaming media from a remote content server to a local media client via a wireless communication system on the craft.